El camino de los fuegos fatuos
by ChaosCat413
Summary: La creencia popular dice que los fuegos fatuos no siempre son de fiar, pero Merida cree plenamente que estos siempre te llevan hasta tu destino. En busca de ese destino la princesa incauta llega a conocer a Hipo, pero ¿qué relevancia tendrá el vikingo para ella?
1. Prólogo

**NA: Ok, este capítulo es solo una especie de prólogo o algo así, la historia la desarrollaré más adelante... es un proyecto a largo plazo que voy haciendo cuando puedo, así que no pressure please xD **

**He dejado los nombres de HTYD en español por que me gusta la fuerza que tienen los nombres así, sorry si preferís los nombres en inglés. **

**Solo decir que el Mericcup es un pairing hecho para que lo ame y... flufiness fluffines fluffines. Sí, esta será una historia empalagosa. **

**Ni how to train your dragon, ni brave me pretenecen. Ya lo sabéis.**

**Oh, me olvidaba. Este fic es en realidad un regalo para mi hermana. **

* * *

Aquella mañana, Merida se había levantado con un presentimiento extraño que le decía que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no quería pensar en ello. Los nervios le apretaban, y no sabía si era porque su madre tenía otra tediosa tarea que enseñarle a hacer o por que alguna aventura la esperaba detrás de alguna esquina, pero después de todo a ella no le apetecía nada continuar con las clases de tejer. Se había despertado antes de la salida del sol y sin peinarse siquiera había cogido su arco y caminado a escondidas hasta el establo donde Angus seguía algo adormecido.

— Angus despierta, tenemos una aventura que vivir esta mañana ― le dijo al caballo en el oído. Sí, la idea de que una aventura la esperaba era una mejor opción para explicar su sobreexcitación.

El caballo se alegró de verla, mas prefería dormir a salir tan temprano por la mañana, mucho antes que le sirvieran un suculento desayuno de paja y alfalfa seca. La pelirroja se exasperó un poco en el primer momento, pero no desistiría tan fácilmente solo porque Angus se sintiera perezoso. Cepilló el pelaje del animal haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, para que no se despertasen sus hermanos. También cogió un poco de azúcar y un par de manzanas de la despensa con las que chantajear al caballo.

Funcionó, desde que había descubierto la debilidad de su compañero nunca más había podido negarse a nada que le pidiera. Así fue como Merida salió de su casa a la salida del sol y sin haber sido vista por nadie. Como de costumbre su idea era correr con el caballo por el bosque disfrutando de la vista, pero después de cruzar el lago en el que le gustaba refugiarse de su madre para evitar sus quehaceres pudo ver algunos pequeños fuegos fatuos. Aquellos que jamás creería volver a ver después de todo lo que había ocurrido con su madre en su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Angus se frenó en seco al ver aquellas pequeñas figuritas azules que se movían, no le gustaban nada, pero Merida, consciente de lo que encontrarse con aquellos seres podía significar, bajó del caballo y decidió seguirlos una vez más en busca de su destino. El caballo la seguía de lejos y ella se giraba de tanto en tanto para ver si seguía con ella.

El camino que le indicaban le resultaba familiar y cuando por fin la última de aquellas llamas despareció, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquella casa la conocía. Allí había encontrado a aquella bruja tan torpe que había huido de vacaciones cuando era más necesaria, pero la casita de madera parecía vacía ¿por qué los fuegos fatuos la habían llevado a aquel lugar de nuevo? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ya no había ningún gran oso en la región y ya sentía que tenía en sus manos las riendas de su destino, aquel encuentro no debía ser con la bruja. Debía ser algo diferente, una aventura distinta.

La chica llamó a la puerta de la casa, pero nadie contestó. Tal como pensaba aquella mujer loca seguía desaparecida. Empujó un poco la puerta para ver si había alguien allí dentro, pero nada. La casa estaba vacía, tan sólo había allí un par de figuritas extrañas en forma de dragón y una puerta entreabierta por la que llegaba una luz mortecina. Merida pasó sus dedos por la madera tallada con curiosidad ¿Existirían aquellas criaturas? Eran francamente bonitas.

― No deberías ― se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. Pero lo cierto era que la curiosidad le podía, en su cara se reflejaba una enorme sonrisa que le decía que sería muy emocionante y divertido. Y además, si los fuegos fatos la habían llevado hasta allí debía ser por algún motivo, o aquello se decía a sí misma para tratar de convencerse de que no estaba mal pasar por el marco de aquella puerta a pesar de que nadie le hubiera dicho que podía hacerlo. Pero bueno, ella sabía lo que hacía y si no siempre sería capaz de arreglarlo, ya le había pasado antes.

Echó un ojo a la salida de la casa, allí estaba Angus esperándola. Parecía decir que no con sus movimientos, claro que se lo imaginaba ella. El caballo no podía saber lo que Merida estaba pensando en hacer. Cerró los ojos y se dijo que no podía haber nada de malo en abrir de par en par una puerta que ya estaba un poco entreabierta. Se dirigió con decisión a la puerta de madera la abrió.

No había nada allí, era como una salida normal. Solo eso, la salida a la parte trasera de la casa a una naturaleza que se extendía al igual que en el otro lado. Pasó una mano al otro lado de la puerta, era preciso examinar si había alguna magia, nada ocurrió. Solo era una puerta, nada podía pasar por cruzarla.

La pelirroja se decepcionó, ella esperaba una aventura. Algo diferente, se deshizo de la idea de que el presentimiento matutino tenía algún sentido lógico, y entonces otro fuego fatuo apareció en aquel otro lado. Tal vez no fuera dentro de la casa el lugar al que debía ir, aquello hizo que la chica volviera a sonreír.

Pasó por debajo del marco de la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, la vegetación en aquel otro lado era diferente. Giró sobre sus pasos en busca de la casa y ya no había nada allí. Otra vez había ocurrido aquello, una mezcla de excitación y euforia se cruzó en el cuerpo de la chica.

― ¡Una aventura! ― gritó apretando los puños y saltando emocionada. De golpe apretó los labios e imitó la voz de su madre―. Te has librado de un montón de quehaceres, señorita.

Empezó a reírse sola, en realidad aquello no estaba bien, nada bien. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recapacitó sobre todo. Ella no quería perderse vete tú a saber dónde, además ya no tenía a Angus a su lado. Tenía que adivinar dónde se encontraba.

Se agachó a examinar el suelo y la vegetación. Aquella zona era mucho menos húmeda que el bosque que rodeaba DunBroch. Seguidamente se encaró al primer árbol que tenía de frente y trató de escalarlo. Desde las alturas sería mucho más fácil encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Se encaró a lo alto de aquella haya de forma dificultosa y tratando de ayudarse con la punta de una flecha.

― ¡Ay madre! — Exclamó al no reconocer un solo milímetro de la tierra que se extendía a su alrededor. Y entonces lo dijo otra vez, pero no por no reconocer el área en absoluto. El motivo por el cual exclamaba una segunda vez era aquel enorme bicho gigantesco de color negro que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad.

Recordó las figuritas de madera de la casa de la vieja bruja y trató de bajar de aquel árbol lo más rápido posible para guarecerse, pero una de las patas de aquel animal la había cogido por el vestido y tiraba de ella volando.

― ¡Suéltame! ― fue lo primero que dijo sin pensarlo, pero tras ver lo alto que se alzaba en aquel vuelo la chica cambió de idea ― ¡No! ¡No me sueltes!

― No te preocupes, Desdentao sabe lo que hace — escuchó la chica decir a una voz. ¿Aquel bicho negro hablaba? Aquello no era una aventura ¡A saber dónde se había metido!

El pánico se apoderó de la chica, ¿y si aquel bicho quería comérsela? ¿y si había más? Miraba hacia abajo y luego volvía a mirar a la criatura. Presa del miedo empezó a dar golpes en las patas al dragón prefiriendo morir por la caída que comida por un animal de significante magnitud, y de buenas a primeras la soltó.

Merida cayó en un lago, creía que se ahogaba pero pronto tocó fondo y se dio cuenta de que no era tan hondo como había creído. Trató de nadar hasta la orilla y cuando creía que estaba a salvo, allí estaba. Frente a ella, el dragón la miraba con unos ojos redondos y aquella mirada que en realidad no resultaba para nada amenazadora.

— Siento que te hayamos asustado — dijo la voz de nuevo, y Merida se dio cuenta que quien hablaba era un chico que se encontraba sentado sobre aquella negra criatura alada. Se rascaba la cabeza y la miraba algo avergonzado.

— No pasa nada ― contestó la chica despreocupada. Sonrió ― Solo es que estaba un poquito desconcertada y me has pillado con la guardia baja.

El chico bajó del dragón, le faltaba un pie, era moreno y tenía los ojos verdes.

— Soy Hipo, y a Desdentao ya le conoces — dijo, pero Merida estaba ya mirando la majestuosidad de las escamas de aquella criatura, le parecía imposible que algo tan grande fuera tan apacible y dulce. Y entonces pensó en su madre transformada en oso. — ¿Cual es tu nombre?

— Merida — dijo sin tan siquiera mirarle, acariciando a Desdentao. —¿Es que la bruja ha convertido a algún amigo tuyo en esto?

— ¿Qué bruja? Desdentao es un dragón, siempre ha habido dragones aquí.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más? — La pelirroja se había girado a Hipo con los ojos muy abiertos, emocionada por la idea de que hubiera más de aquellas extrañas criaturas tan ó a Hipo por los hombros — ¡Enséñamelas, por favor!

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Para el carro! — contestó Hipo tratando de que le soltase, la chica le parecía un poco lunática. — Podemos ir a verlos, pero tienes que estar tranquila.

Merida se quedó quieta y trató de calmarse, respiró hondo y colocó sus manos detrás de la cintura. Una pose de buena chica para demostrarle a Hipo que podía estar relajada frente a cualquier ser vivo por alucinate que le pareciera.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y miró al furia nocturna y este se colocó para que el chico pudiera subir sobre su lomo. Merida los miró algo asustada, no quería volver a viajar en los pies de Desdentao por nada del mundo, y casi cuando estaba a punto de decirles que había cambiado de idea, Hipo alargó la mano para que la chica se subiera detrás de él, sobre el lomo del dragón.

— ¡A casa Desdentao!


	2. Capítulo 1

El viaje en dragón era mucho mejor desde el lomo, era como ir con Angus a cualquier lugar pero sintiendo el aire más fuerte en su cara y con unas vistas mucho más espectaculares. Lo único que a Merida le molestó un poco fue no poder ser ella quien guiaba al furia nocturna, pues además de no tener ni idea, era Hipo su dueño y no podía pedirle en mitad del vuelo que cambiasen de sitio y le enseñase a llevar al dragón.

La verdad es que en cierto punto lo había intentado. Había dicho a Hipo que le dejase llevar a Desdentao, pero este le había mirado raro y le había dicho que para poder dominar a un dragón hacia falta algo más que subirse en uno y asumir que sería tan sencillo como montar a caballo. Merida se había molestado, pero había decidido fingir que no había ocurrido.

Ella pensaba que cuando tocasen tierra le pediría que le enseñase todas aquellas tonterías que uno tenía que aprender para dirigir a un dragón. No podía ser tan difícil. Pero cuando llegaron al pueblo del chico la mente de la chica estaba en otro lugar.

Las casas de aquel lugar eran tan distintas al castillo de DunBroch que nada más bajar del lomo del dragón, la pelirroja se lanzó a acariciar las paredes de madera negruzca. Le parecía increíble que aquellas casas se mantuvieran en pie, en especial teniendo en cuenta que su hogar estaba hecho de piedra.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño al verla entusiasmada tocando la puerta de la casa de Astrid.

Merida se giró hacia Hipo con una sonrisa y pudo ver que en realidad el furia nocturna no era una mascota exclusiva del chico. En aquel lugar estaba lleno de criaturas escamosas, con cuernos y alas. No eran tan bonitos como aquel furia nocturna, y la mayoría parecían lagartos deformes, pero aún y así eran casi tan alucinantes como el mismo y todas aquellas casas de madera.

— Yahhhhhhhhhhh — gritó la chica enérgicamente y acercándose a un pesadilla monstruosa de forma frenética y abalanzada.

La expresión del chico se deformó por completo, ¿ella iba a lanzarse aquella chica a acariciar a aquel dragón tan irritable y agresivo? Hipo saltó sobre ella para frenarla y la tiró al suelo. El pesadilla monstruosa se mantenía quieto sin mirarles siquiera, Merida estaba en el suelo y sobre ella Hipo se preguntaba que clase de loca había llevado a su pueblo.

El chico se apartó y se quedó sentado en el suelo, Desdentao los miraba con cara de no entender para nada a los humanos.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — preguntó ella molesta por el golpe.

— ¿Cómo te lanzas sobre un dragón de esa manera? — dijo el chico, él también estaba molesto. Acababa de salvarle la vida —. Para poder acariciar a un pesadilla monstruosa primero deberías saber cómo, tienen muy mal carácter y si no le gustas eres un cachito de carbón en menos que canta un gallo.

Merida miró hacia otro lado algo abochornada, sabía que se dejaba llevar demasiado pero igualmente no quería tener que darle las gracias por tirarla al suelo.

— Podría haberlo hecho sin que eso pasase, pero me has interrumpido — dijo finalmente y cruzándose de brazos.

Él apretó los labios con frustración, y entonces el sonido de la puerta de la casa de Astrid hizo que levantase la cabeza olvidando por completo a Merida y su carácter visceral y impulsivo.

— Hola Astrid — dijo al ver salir a la rubia, parecía que acababa de levantarse y no de muy buen humor. — ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás tratando de entrenar a ese pesadilla monstruosa? Es algo complicado, ¿necesitarás ayuda?

— ¿No? — contestó con una pregunta y sonriendo de forma forzada. Efectivamente se había levantado de muy mal humor y el hecho de que el chico estuviera en el suelo con una pelirroja desconocida no ayudaba en absoluto —. Ese es HunnyBunny y es el dragón que Brusca trata de entrenar para ella misma, dice que no quiere que Chusco se entere por que se molestaría, y por eso está frente a mi casa. Troméntula está bien por cierto.

Y haber pensado que había dejado de lado a su pequeño nadder mortífero había sido un error. Hipo se mordió el labio, se levantó y se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo. Tenía que solucionar las cosas con la rubia o no se lo podría perdonar nunca.

— ¿Lo siento? Esto es un poco raro — dijo. Astrid arqueaba las cejas escéptica y eso le hacía sentirse nervioso. Estaba rezando en su interior para que no le golpease, no delante de Merida, le daría una impresión de perdedor bastante grande de ser así y no era que le importase mucho, pero no quería que aquello sucediera —. Si quieres más tarde podemos ir a dar una vuelta, con Desdentao ¿si?

Astrid sonrió de una manera que solo podía significar lo pensaré, pero no voy a darte el gusto de decirlo en voz alta y se volvió al interior de la casa.

La princesa de DunBroch, que a los dos segundos de escuchar aquella conversación se había aburrido, había gateado despacio hacia el lugar en el que llacía aquel pesadilla monstruosa.

— Hola pequeño will O'the wisp — susurró cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca del dragón. Detrás de ella estaba Desdentao mirando al otro dragón y luego a ella —. Hipo ha dicho que tienes mal carácter, pero yo creo que solo es que no te comprenden. Mi madre...

— ¡Merida! — exclamó el chico interrumpiéndola.

— ¡Estamos hablando aquí! — se giró hacia Hipo de forma brusca e irritada. — Este dragón y yo estamos hechos para ser amigos. Es el destino.

Hipo arqueó las cejas.

— Vale, no lo es — admitió la chica con un suspiro —, pero estábamos conversando mientras tu hablabas con tu chica, no es como si él, Desdentao y yo tuviéramos que escuchar esas riñas de enamorados.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? — el chico se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo obvio que era respecto a la rubia —. Astrid y yo ya no salimos, pero a ti que más te da.

— Pues eso, me da igual — añadió la pelirroja —. A mí todas esas cosas de enamorados no me interesan ¿vas a enseñarme a llevar un dragón o me vas a tener esperando todo el día?

El chico suspiró entre avergonzado y enojado ¿qué necesidad tendría ella de sacar a relucir todo aquel tema si no le importaba? Y ¿por qué a él le estaba molestando tanto? No tenía ningún sentido. Absolutamente ninguno.

Desdentao se fijó en el estado de su amigo, se le acercó sigilosamente y le dio un lametón.

— Vale, pero solo por que le caes bien a Desdentao, y no empezaremos con un pesadilla monstruosa.

Los dos chicos y el furia nocturna caminaron por el pueblo hasta las afueras, sin adentrarse en el bosque. Hipo hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Que si empezarían con Desdentao por que ya la conocía, que si los demás dragones podían resultar peligrosos, que había que conocer muchas más cosas sobre aquellas delicadas criaturas y no se les podía ofender... y la pelirroja solo oía un murmullo de lecciones teóricas poco interesantes.

Lo que ella quería era volar, poder ponerle nombre a un dragón y llevárselo a su padre para que lo viera. Se imaginaba a sus hermanos mirando a una de aquellos bichos con enormes sonrisas traviesas y convirtiéndose en la pesadilla de todo sirviente de DunBroch.

— Merida ¿Me estás escuchando? — preguntó finalmente Hipo al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba en su mundo y no le hacía el menor caso.

— Claro que sí — contestó ella tratando de recordar lo último que el chico había dicho, por que se suponía que las siguientes palabras de él serían "muy bien , ¿qué es lo que he dicho?" Hipo se parecía a su madre, era casi tan pesado como ella con sus lecciones y largas charlas. Pero para sorpresa de la chica, no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola como si esperase que ella hiciera algo —. Vale, ¿qué?

— Te he dicho que lo primero que tenías que hacer era acercarte con cuidado y alargar la mano para que Desdentao pueda olerte — dijo el chico con un suspiro de decepción. No había oído nada de lo que le había dicho —. Él ya sabe que hueles bien, pero cuando intentes acercarte a otro dragón deberás hacerlo así o podrías asustarles.

— Huelo bien ¿eh?— Merida se rio. Aquella frase mal construida le resultaba divertida a la chica que sabia perfectamente que se refería a que Desdentao ya sabía que no había ninguna mala intención en ella.

El dragón negro miraba a la chica también divertido.

— Ya me has entendido — dijo torpemente Hipo a la par que el tono de sus mejillas ascendía al rojo—. Él ya te ha olido y sabe que eres de fiar.

Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se dispuso a hacer aquella representación de primer acercamiento a un dragón. Desdentao se dejó acariciar por la chica y le lamió la mano.

Aquella perfectamente fácil situación entre la pelirroja y su furia nocturna molestó un poco a Hipo, era como si la chica tuviera una infinita facilidad para los dragones que a él le había costado una larga investigación durante su entrenamiento para cazarles.

— Sabes, creo que los dragones no son muy diferentes a los perros o los caballos — dijo Merida que continuaba jugando con Desdentao —. Mi caballo, Angus, a él se le puede comprar con un poco de comida. Flint, es el perro del clan Macintosh, él se muere por que le rasquen la barriga. Creo que todos los animales tienen una debilidad ¿Cual es la de Desdentao?

Hipo gruñó, en el fondo estaba un poco celoso de la chica ¿por qué debía enseñarle nada? Estaba molesto, le había enseñado a Astrid cómo hacerlo y al final no había servido para más que hacerla enfadar después. Si bien era cierto que Merida no parecía tener aquel carácter tan problemático, pero igualmente se sentía decepcionado.

— Yo conseguí su confianza con pescado y hablándole, también sé que la hierba les da un poco de repelús y bueno, cada dragón es un poco distinto — dijo finamente, se daba cuenta que tener celos de una chica a la que acababa de conocer no tenía mucho sentido y menos cuando ella no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que le había ocurrido con Astrid. Sonrió de forma amable —. En realidad Desdentao es amigable comparado con otros dragones, pero casi todos suelen confiar en ti si no tienes miedo y te muestras como un amigo.

Ella asentía ante la explicación.

—Hipo, ha sido una clase magistral — aplaudió la chica teatralmente, — Pero hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el chico algo inquieto, no sabía qué podía haber hecho mal ya —. ¿Me he dejado algo importante?

— No, — la chica negaba con la cabeza. Su estomago rugió. — Solo que podríamos comer algo. Creo que caeré muerta si no como algo, o peor, me comeré a todos los dragones.

El chico negó con la cabeza y después de decirle a la chica a dónde se dirigían, tomó camino hasta su casa donde le serviría algo de comer a su invitada.

**NA: me ha costado un mes entero saber qué iba a hacer con Astrid... pero ¡por fin lo sé! Mi hermana quería su muerte, pero a mí me parece una medida drástica y dramática a más no poder. En fin, espero que os guste a medida que lo escribo. **

**Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic y en especial a Queen Khione por su publi gratuita. De verdad, muchas gracias. **


End file.
